


Underdressed to Kill

by Rabentochter, STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It's another day and another battle. Tony doesn't want to be there, but at least they're fighting Loki and Amora. This way, Tony can at least have fun bantering with his favourite reindeer.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 73
Kudos: 661





	Underdressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing artwork by **Rabentochter** and prose by **STARSdidathing**.
> 
> Rabentochter suggested this concept for a bang that didn't happen. I offered to collab it with her anyway annnnd it just took a while to be gotten around to. We hope you like it! :)

Another battle, another bad day. Tony tried not to groan as he flew towards the latest scuffle.

But, honestly didn’t villains get sick of having their ass beaten? Didn’t they realise that, no matter how lovely, New York wasn’t the _only_ city in the world worth conquering? Couldn’t they try attacking while Tony was in Europe or Australia? A place where he could justifiably avoid an hour of getting tossed into buildings while no one appreciated his quips?

Well, okay, _one_ person appreciated his quips.

Apart from the first, initial invasion (which, by all accounts, wasn’t his fault) Loki had always been fun to fight. He was never boring. He was _never_ pedestrian. He only seemed to battle them for mischief and chaos rather than malice and destruction. 

The rest of the Avengers never saw it that way. They hated fighting Loki, but Tony enjoyed the thrill and challenge that came with versing Loki on the battlefield. It wasn’t even his magic and his battle tactics that kept Tony on his toes (although, they were difficult and complex) it was his banter. Loki _liked_ to trade quips with him. 

Once, they had even forgot the battle was waging, too busy trading insults and one-liners.

Loki had almost been caught that day, and instead of looking angry, he’d just _laughed_. He’d avoided Thor’s tackle and inclined his head at Tony in a respectful bow. He’d disappeared but Tony had been grinning.

There was always a ‘next time’ with Loki.

Yet, despite his secret excitement every time Loki appeared to coax the Avengers into battle, he did still have to pay attention in order to _win_.

It wasn’t as difficult when Loki was teaming up with Amora. On those days, it seemed like Loki was half-heartedly going through the motions. Tony didn’t know why Loki bothered fighting alongside her. She always lost her temper and did something stupid to get herself caught. Thor said that Loki and Amora had an odd friendship going back decades. Maybe, he felt obligated to play along with the Enchantress. 

Whatever the reason, Loki always seemed less interested when he fought with her. His magic was lazy, his posture more casual than formidable. Once, Tony had spotted him leaning up against a building using a Stark Phone.

Tony had, of course, proudly remarked about Loki using _his_ technology which had descended into their usual banter until Amora had shrieked in her inevitable defeat. Loki had retreated along with her, while Tony had bitten down the urge to ask for Loki’s number.

For purely tactical reasons only, of course.

He was hoping he might catch Loki with his phone again this time. Because, once again, he was with Amora and he already looked bored.

“What’s the matter Reindeer Games?” Tony shouted. “Can’t find good help these days?”

Loki’s lips twitched and he looked up at Tony, completely ignoring the other Avengers to call, “Was that an offer to replace her?”

“Honey, you couldn’t afford me.”

“Ah, but could I bribe you?” Loki enquired. “I’m certain Asgardian metal would be to your liking.”

Tony paused mid-flight after shooting a strange gnome-like creature in the head. He swung to look back at Loki. The mage’s gaze was locked on him and Tony felt a shiver of delight.

_Oh, you know me too well, Lokes._

“Now, that’s-”

“Sir!” JARVIS cut Tony’s reply off and he hurriedly ducked to avoid a blast from Amora.

He spun to the left only to find himself among a new group of gnomes that seemed to be waiting for him. Tony gritted his teeth and darted in between them, shooting them while avoiding the weapons they swung indiscriminately. Sometimes, they even knocked themselves out.

When a burst of green magic flew past him, he thought Amora or Loki had tried to attack him, but he quickly realised the blast had knocked three gnomes onto their ass. 

“What?”

“I believe that blast came from Loki, Sir.”

Tony blinked. “And Loki attacked his own allies, why?”

“He does not seem pleased that your discussion was interrupted.”

“Awh,” Tony felt chuffed. “The reindeer likes me.”

“I do not believe Amora is appreciative of that.”

Tony glanced up in time to see Amora yelling in Loki’s direction. Loki sent her a blank look. He was leaning against a streetlamp. She shrieked again and threw magic at him. Tony was sure it was only surprise that allowed part of the spell to land. 

Tony didn’t know what it was meant to do, but he doubted it was meant to remove Loki’s armour and leave him in nothing but green Asgardian sleep pants. He looked down at himself with a frown. Tony stared, for a lot longer than was necessary. 

Tony had never seen Loki in anything other than layers and layers of armour. 

_Fuck_ , he thought. _I don’t need metal as a bribe._

“Loki,” Thor said, sounding disappointed. He’d stopped fighting to frown at his brother. “To not even don your armour. Must you insult us so?”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “I see no point to waste my armour on inferior adversaries.”

“LOKI,” Amora shrieked, she sounded livid, but Tony didn’t even glance at her. He was too busy memorizing every inch of pale skin and line of firm muscle.

It didn’t take long for Loki to notice that he was hovering in mid-air, doing nothing but staring.

Loki remained relaxed against the streetlamp. He was in thin green _slippers_ and Tony was strangely fascinated by them.

“Do you wish to make some comment, Stark?” he drawled. 

Tony could hear the edge to his voice, the challenge that was masked within the bored tone. He expected a verbal battle and normally, Tony would immediately respond with something witty and full of sarcasm.

Unfortunately, Loki was half-naked and Tony’s brain-to-mouth filter wasn’t working.

“Not unless it's to ask that you wear clothes less often because that is a view I need more in my life, and in my bedroom.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline while Clint gagged across the comms, JARVIS sighed and Thor and Steve expressed their displeasure.

Tony barely heard the others, not when he was too busy watching the way Loki tilted his head, curiosity and contemplation in his gaze. The moment seemed to stretch and Tony felt his heart pound as he stared at the mage.

It was a damn shame that his distraction caused him to be hit in the back by a large piece of rubble thrown by one of the gnomes. He was forced to pay attention to the battle after that. It didn’t last long, but when he finally looked away from the unconscious gnomes, Loki was long gone.

Tony felt more disappointed than he wanted to admit.

* * *

It took almost an hour before he was free from his armour and the debriefing that followed. He entered his penthouse longing for a drink and rubbing the back of his neck.

He froze at finding Loki sitting at his bar wearing the same pyjamas.

“Hello, Stark,” he greeted.

“Uh.” Tony dragged his eyes away from Loki’s stomach to the mage’s amused green eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I am fulfilling your request,” Loki answered, standing and walking towards Tony. 

“My request?”

“Yes,” Loki said, stopping in front of him. “You will find I can be rather generous when properly inspired.”

Tony swallowed. He knew he should take a step back, call for his armour, tell Loki to _get the hell out of his tower_ – but, Tony never had been able to resist Loki.

He cautiously reached out, but when he wasn’t rebuffed, he placed his hands on Loki’s hips. Tony smirked and looked up at the other man.

“Let’s see what you got, Reindeer Games.”

And perhaps it was a stupid and dangerous idea to sleep with the enemy, but Loki was half-naked in his tower and wearing _slippers_. 

Tony had the feeling that unlike he’d expected, this would turn out to be one hell of a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the art on **Rabentochter's** tumblr [here](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/629397251255631872/underdressed-to-kill-with-starsdidathing-its). Go and give her some love! ♥


End file.
